


Engaged

by Nessa_Snape5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confusion, Engaged, General, Humour, M/M, Malfoy, Misunderstanding, Romance, potter, short fic, snape - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 10:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10242161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessa_Snape5/pseuds/Nessa_Snape5
Summary: Lucius heard Severus and Draco talking about an engagement behind the door. Does anybody tell Lucius he should not do that?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters and the universe of Harry Potter was created by JK Rowling. I earn nothing with this. Just do it for fun.
> 
> Author notes: This fic is a translation I did of my own fic "Compromiso" (spanish). You can find it on my profile. This one is my first fic in English and English it is not my mother language so I would like to say sorry beforehand by the mistakes you could/can find here. Because of that any help would be well received in order to improve. Thank you all! Enjoy!

– Draco, I am not sure this is correct – said Snape again, worried.

– Severus, please – Draco begged.– We cannot keep hiding.

The professor take a walk around the room, thinking about what the boy said. Draco was begging him to tell Lucius about that relationship. That was suicidal.

Draco saw Snape doubting so he put a hand on his shoulder trying to convince and support him. The look in the boy’s eyes was starting to hurt.

– You know what it feels like to keep a relationship hidden, Severus. You know it is not fair. I am just asking you not condemn me to live the same.

For Lucius that was enough. He had been behind the door listening for a while and this last sentence was enough for him. Had Severus gone to tell him he has a relationship with Draco? His lover and his son? He will kill them! Both!

– Bravo, bravo, bravo – said Lucius as he entered in the room. Severus and Draco’s faces were priceless. They would never have expected Lucius caughting them _in the act_.– When will you have planned to tell me about this?

– Father!

– Lucius, but... what–why?

– Keep calm you both. Not alarmism required,– he sighed, standing and facing the other two.– I have heard everything you were talking from the hallway.

Draco sighed, a little anxious. He couldn’t believe his luck: his father knew!

– So you know then? Don’t you need any further explanation?

Lucius answered quickly.

– I do not. I rather prefer no details.

The smile was suddenly brighting on Draco’s face. He turned and hughed Severus.

Wasn’t a big deal at the end, was it Severus?

The professor couldn’t do anything but smile seeing Draco’s joy. Of course, he never had expected Lucius taking the news so good. Severus turned then to the head of the Malfoy’s and kissed him.

Lucius just shocked. He could not believe what was happening! Severus not only was lying in his bed until the night before – meanwhile was having a relationship with this son but, not happy with that, at that very moment he had discovered Snape kissing him as usual.

– What are you doing? – Lucius asked in the middle of the confusion.

– Come on, father. I am not nine anymore – chuckled Draco while he was taking his jumper to walk away.– I have seen you kiss each other a thousand times before. In fact, I don’t mind if you want to celebrate in your bed my engagement with Harry.

Suddenly, Lucius‘ lungs ran out of oxygen.

– Your what?! With whom?!

_“Please, not that Harry Potter. Please, not that Harry Potter...”_ , Lucius was praying desperately. He nearly prefer his son engaged to Severus. Or even Voldemort.

Draco looked at him frowning.

– My engagement with Harry Potter, father. That was what I was talking with Severus: which way would be better to tell you. You said you heard us and you will let us be.– Draco had to rectify once he saw the reprehensible look in Severus’ eyes.– Well, maybe these weren’t your exact words, though...

– I... I think... – Lucius had to sit in the couch nearby because his sight turned blurred. On one hand he had to admit it was a relief to know that Severys and Draco weren’t sleeping together and also not having a relationship. What the hell! That was a blessing! But on the other hand, there was Potter... Potter as his son–in–law! Potter at his Christmas’ table, eating with them at Malfoy Manor every Sunday...

– I am becoming suffocated, Sev... – Lucius whispered.

The professor rolled his eyes, astonished at that amount of dramatism running through Lucius’ veins.

– Take it easy, Lucius – said Severus trying to calm him down as he unbuttoned Lucius’ shirt.– If you give him a chance you will find he is a good boy.

Draco smiled at them. 

– Don’t you worry, father. Harry has _exactly_ the same anxiety to meet you aswell.

Lucius whised with all his heart and soul Harry Potter would be having a heart attack at that very _exactly_ moment.


End file.
